


Bonfire

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonfires, Huxloween, M/M, huxloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Huxloween 'bonfire' drabble. Might update to add more.





	

Bonfires are a huge part of the local religion where they are stationed. It’s temporary shore leave while they wait for personnel quarters on the finalizer to be refurbished - A malfunction in the life support systems had sent the temperature regulator haywire, making crew quarters even colder than usual. No report had yet been issued to Hux as to what went wrong, but he knew enough based on the fact that Kylo had brought him extra blankets just a few days before the system failure.

It had taken them less than two days to reach this hospitable planet, a friendly planet, one of the original allies to the first order. They were a colony planet with few resources, but a warm and humid atmosphere well suited for many forms of crops. Being this far out, the poorly regulated republic-loyal cargo ships and traders felt free to exploit them on prices and products. The First Order had promised tighter regulations and fraud protection, and the local governments had pledged their loyalty.

As the commanding officers, Hux and Kylo had been asked to several ritual and sacrificial bonfires as honored guests. The planet’s inhabitants - a massive, towering species called Clarixis – were thrilled at having a force user participate in their rituals.

Kylo was surprisingly agreeable to participating, claiming that the rituals were reminiscent of practices he and the Knights ascribed to. Hux just enjoyed seeing the other man without his mask and heavy robes – they had both been given loose, gauzy attire, studded with beads and pearls, that was well suited to the climate.

The fire cast strange shadows on Kylo’s face, accentuating his sharp angles and strange proportions. The still-healing gash across his face went from black to bright red in the wavering light.

He was mesmerizing.


End file.
